On Our Way Home
by Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes
Summary: Gift for Dark Blue Fire!  Yao and his siblings have found a home! Now they have to find a way to deal with their new life, and leave behind their old one. /AU/


**A/N:** **This story is a gift for Dark Blue Fire! Thank you for the support! (Sorry for the long wait)  
><strong>

**Well anyway, here we go with the story!**

**Names for the nameless:**

**Meimei: Taiwan**

**Xaing: Hong Kong**

**Vy: Vietnam(Is so part of the family)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Xaing, we are going to be late, aru~" I said, grabbing my youngest brother's hand. The train station was packed and it was easy to get lost among the crowd. My siblings and I were going to be late! We had to catch the train to *insert random place* before it left, and my siblings were not making it any better.<p>

My two sisters, Vy and Meimei, giggled and ran off in opposite directions, along with my other brother, Yong Soo. I tried to grab Meimei's hand with my free one but stumbled and accidently let go of Xaing, who then ran off. My only remaining sibling, my brother Kiku, stopped Yong Soo from getting to far and walked back to the spot I was standing. By the time he got there I had already found Vy and Meimei.

"Where's Xaing?" He asked, politely and calmly, holding Yong Soo's arm so he didn't run off again. The girls seemed to have calmed down and were standing peacefully next to him.

"I don't know aru~! He ran that direction." I said, pointing towards the place where the train was." You take Meimei, Vy, and Yong Soo and find a seat. I'll go look for him..."

Kiku nodded and took the three into the train. I sighed and began looking around. I saw Xaing a few feet ahead talking to a white-haired boy. The boy was holding a puffin (_Where'd he get that?_) and standing next to a blond boy, about my age. The white-haired one was showing Xaing the puffin and the blond was looking around, probably for the rest of their group.

I started walking towards them when a group of people passed in front of me, blocking my view of them.

When the people moved I couldn't see them anywhere. I looked around more and saw the white-haired boy waving to Xaing as the blond led him out of the station. Then Xaing turned around and walked up to me, smiling.

"Don't wander off like that, aru~!" I said, grabbing his hand and running towards the train. It looked like it was going to leave when we jumped on. When we got on the train, I looked around for Kiku and the others. I finally spotted them close to the back, sharing a *(booth?)* with three other people.

One of the people was an excited looking man with brown hair and green eyes and he was holding a basket of...tomatoes? Sitting next to him was an albino who had a bird on his head (_What's with people having weird animals today?)_ and on the other side was a blond with shoulder length hair. They were all talking to each other excitedly, as if they were planning a big trip (which they probably were.)

I sat down next to Yong Soo and turned towards all of them, "You guys should know better than to run off like that, aru~" They ignored my lecture as usual and Yong Soo decided to speak to the strangers.

"Hello~!" He said excitedly, waving towards the three men.

The brunette smiled and waved back."_Hola_~!" He responded, speaking in his native language.

The albino lightly smacked him. "Remember 'Toni use English!" He said, with a German accent.

The blond sighed and facepalmed. "You two are so rude! Introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Antonio~!"(Brunette)

"I'm the AWESOME Gilbert~!"(Albino)

"And I'm Francis~!"(Blond)

We smiled at their enthusiasm. After living in a world of orphans and rejection, a little bit of happiness made us smile. The three started telling us their story of how they were all runaways who met up and became friends. They refered to themselves as the "Bad Touch Trio" and said they were on their way to becoming famous. I told them we would wait for news of what happens to them, then I told them our situation.

We were on our way to one of the first foster homes to accept all six of us together. I was overjoyed at the news when it came and my siblings were too. We felt like we were on our way to a new life. One full of happiness and warmth. One with loving parents and a bed to sleep on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you liked it! Should I continue? I have ideas on how but it is all up to you guys (especially you Dark Blue Fire!) **

**Review? Please?  
><strong>


End file.
